L'ange qui t'attend
by Mimial09
Summary: cette jeune fille assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Edward l'a voit chaque matin en allant au lycée. Et chaque matin, Edward comprend un peu plus qu'elle est ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Il ne rest plus qu'a découvrir ce que cache son regard si triste.


Hey me revoilà ! Je vous publie un nouvel OS, un All Human pour changer des vampires et autres créatures fantastiques. Bon c'est bien sûr un Edward/Bella, avec un Edward un peu torturé… Mais chut ! Je vous laisse découvrir :)

**Résumé : **cette jeune fille assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Edward l'a voit chaque matin en allant au lycée. Et chaque matin, Edward comprend un peu plus qu'elle est ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Cette mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux chocolat est la femme de sa vie, reste plus qu'à découvrir ce que cache son regard si triste.

* * *

**L'ange qui t'attend**

_POV Edward_

.

.

Moi, c'est Edward Masen Cullen. J'ai étais adopté à l'âge de 8 ans par le docteur Cullen et sa femme Esmée. M parents biologiques sont morts tous les deux, fauchés par un camion dont le conducteur était ivre, j'étais dans cette voiture, j'aurais moi aussi dû mourir si ma mère ne m'avait pas protégé du choc par son corps. Au final, j'ai été dans le coma pendant 5 mois, des fractures un peu partout, et le médecin qui s'occupait du pauvre petit Edward Masen m'a pris en sympathie au fil du temps pour finir par m'adopter. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a fait que les Cullen me prennent avec eux, j'étais infect avec tous le monde, je ne parlais plus depuis que je m'étais réveillé.

.

.

Et puis le temps a fait son œuvre, je me suis remis à parler, mais toujours très peu, j'ai arrêté d'être si méchant avec ma nouvelle famille, bien que je n'acceptais toujours pas la mort de mes parents, cela allait mieux. Je me suis alors plongé dans les études ainsi que dans ma passion, le piano.

Maintenant, je suis le major de ma promotion, déjà accepté sur dossier dans les meilleures universités du pays, je suis aussi selon mon professeurs l'un des prodiges en ce qui concerne la musique et plus particulièrement le piano et de nombreuses personnes assez célèbres me réclament à l'occasion de concerts ou autres.

.

.

Mais malgré tout cela, je suis toujours aussi malheureux, même Emmett, mon frère adoptif, n'arrive plus à me faire sourire avec ses blagues douteuses. Ma sœur Alice qui arrive tout ce qu'elle entreprend, a elle aussi échoué dans cette tâche.

Esmée et Carlisle désespèrent de mon état, bien qu'ils soient très fiers de moi et de ce que je suis devenu.

Quand on regard bien, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à avancer : Je n'arrive pas à considérer Esmée et Carlisle comme mes parents même si je les aime, alors d'ici là à les appeler papa et maman… Je me sens étranger dans cette famille, une pièce rapportée qui gène plus qu'autre chose, surtout quand ils sont tous ensemble en couple, Esmée et Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. J'ai l'étrange impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, que je suis inutile et que de là-haut, mes parents aient honte de moi.

.

.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça, il est vrai que je me sens coupable depuis toujours par rapport à ma mère qui s'est sacrifié pour moi lors de cet accident qui a détruit ma vie, si je n'avais pas été là, ma mère n'aurait pas reçu ce bout de métal en plein cœur et serait encore en vie.

Et puis je suis comme à ma grande habitude de nature solitaire, cela a beaucoup d'avantage, mais quelques fois, c'est si lourd à porter. Ne pas avoir vraiment d'amis sur qui compter…

Le seul à connaitre mes sentiments les plus profonds est mon piano, plutôt pathétique d'ailleurs.

Même si toutes les filles des alentours me courent après, je serais un beau parti d'après la population de Forks, pourtant je me suis déjà regardé dans un miroir je n'ai vraiment rien de particulier, un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts, et pourtant Esmée me répète toujours que je n'ai pas arrêté de m'embellir depuis que je suis chez les Cullen.

.

.

Mais tout cela a changé maintenant, depuis maintenant un bon moment, je ne suis plus ce fantôme, je souris, je vie à la plus grande joie des Cullen. Et ça grâce à elle. La jeune inconnue assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

.

.

En effet, depuis maintenant quelques mois, quand je prends la route pour aller au lycée au volant de ma Volvo, je la vois. Mon frère et ma sœur ne m'accompagne plus, ils prennent la Jeep, elle est mon secret à moi, je ne la partage avec personne. Ils ne posent pas de question, ils savent que je ne répondrais pas, j'ai toujours été très mystérieux, ils ont l'habitude.

.

.

Toujours au même endroit que la journée d'avant, toujours dans la même position que la veille, comme si elle ne quittait jamais ce rebord de fenêtre.

Alors comme chaque matin, je ralentis et je la regarde, j'admire ce visage angélique, je plonge dans ce regard chocolat qui tente de me dire milles et unes choses. Et c'est comme si ce bout de moi-même dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence m'était rendu. On se fixe mutuellement et un sourire commence à s'épanouir sur nos deux visages, nous nous connaissons. C'est _elle_, c'est _la _fille.

Et tous les matins, cette demoiselle assise au bord de sa fenêtre parvient à m'insuffler cette dose de joie et de bonheur sans que je sache comment. Je sais que c'est pareil pour elle, je sais aussi que, tout comme moi, elle garde en elle une blessure profonde qui la meurtrit, et je sais que comme pour moi, ma présence lui est bénéfique.

.

.

On ne s'est jamais parlé, nous contentant de nous admirer, je ne connais ni son prénom, ni son histoire ni rien du tout d'elle, mais cela m'est égal. Parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je reste persuadé que nous somme faits l'un pour l'autre et que rien ne pourra empêcher notre histoire commune de débuter.

.

.

Les jours passaient, paisible grâce à la présence de mon ange, je reprenais goût à mon existence sur Terre, ma famille était d'autant plus heureuse de ce nouveau souffle de vie en moi, je n'étais plus l'Edward de l'année dernière, l'Edward taciturne et malheureux, je participais aux discussions, je riais des blagues débiles d'Emmett, j'acceptais avec joie les demandes de sorties d'Alice…

Je me sentais bien pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, mais tout cela allait être réduit en poussière alors qu'un lundi matin, je partais en direction du lycée, impatient de revoir mon ange.

Quand j'arrivais à la petite maisonnette, comme à mon habitude je réduisis la vitesse de la voiture, pour la stopper quelques secondes plus tard, surpris puis inquiet de ne pas voir ma belle assise près de sa fenêtre.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, espérant qu'elle se montre enfin, je dus me résoudre à partir au lycée sans la voir. Cette journée, si quelqu'un avait pensé qu'Edward Masen Cullen s'était enfin un peu sociabilisé, il fût vite très déçu. Je ne parlais toujours pas aux élèves, mais ajouté à cela que je me renfrognais à vue de nez, n'adressant même pas une esquisse de sourire lorsque ma sœur passa près de moi, et enfin, à la plus grande surprise des professeurs, je ne m'intéressais même pas aux cours, préférant rêvasser comme ils disaient.

Le lendemain ne fût pas mieux, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu et mon inquiétude grandissait sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps me lançait une sonnette d'alarme, que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Je devenais de plus en plus infect avec tous les gens qui osaient m'approcher, y compris ma famille, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

.

.

Le jeudi, je décidais de sécher mes cours – une grande première pour moi – et de rester toute la journée s'il le fallait devant sa fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là. Mais rien n'y fît, elle ne se montra pas et ce fût l'appel d'une Esmée morte de peur qui me fît rentrer, tous se demandaient ce que j'avais, Esmée avait eu si peur quand le lycée avait appelé pour demander pourquoi je n'étais pas allé en cours, moi qui était un élève si sérieux.

Mais je ne leurs fournit aucunes explications, me contentant de monter dans ma chambre tout en essayant de retenir ces larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. J'avais incroyablement peur, mon estomac se tordait de plus en plus à tel point que le repas ingurgité avec mal un peu plus tôt finit dans les cuvettes des WC. Je refusais que Carlisle m'ausculte, ne me préoccupant pas des pleurs d'Alice et des réactions des autres.

La journée du vendredi se passa sans que je ne le remarque, je m'étais encore une fois arrêté devant la petite maison mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le soir, en rentrant, encore plus malheureux que jamais, Esmée me serra dans ses bras et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je pleurais comme un petit enfant aurait fait dans les bras de sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, je me retirais de son étreinte et montais dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on m'appelle pour venir manger.

.

.

Nous étions tous autour de la table à manger, Jasper et Rosalie avaient été invité pour le repas, je ne sortais toujours pas de mon mutisme, je pensais à elle, encore et toujours à elle, me coupant ainsi du reste du monde. Et pourtant, une discussion entre Esmée et Carlisle me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

J'ouvrais la bouche, choqué. Le bruit des couverts qui tombait fît cesser tout bruit, je sentais que tous me fixait.

**-Qu'as-tu dit Carlisle ! Que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital ?**

Tous me regardaient comme si je sortais tout droit de la cinquième dimension, enfin Carlisle parla.

**- Une personne a été retrouvé dans les bois, elle était mal en point, je me suis occupé d'elle, elle va bien maintenant mais elle doit se reposer**, me raconta-t-il.

**-Une…Une fille ?** Murmurais-je si bas que je fus surpris qu'il ait entendu.

**-Heu oui… Dans les 17 ans environ…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me levais dans un grand vacarme, mes yeux devenant comme fous, ma respiration haletante.

**-Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Edward ?** Esmée s'inquiétait pour moi.

Mais avant que quiconque ne fasse le moindre geste, je courais, ouvrant la porte d'entré et plonger dans la noirceur de cette nuit.

.  
.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander à Carlisle à quoi ressemblait l'inconnue de l'hôpital, car je savais que pour moi, ce n'était pas une inconnue. C'était mon ange, j'en étais persuadé. Et depuis maintenant une semaine que je n'avais pas pu ne serais-ce que l'apercevoir, la peur me rongeait de l'intérieur. Carlisle avait dit que bien qu'étant en mauvais état, sa vie n'était plus en danger.

.

.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je courais, mes jambes commençaient à se rebeller, mes pieds étaient en sang du fait que je n'avais pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussures, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas dans ma course pour autant.

Au bout d'un moment, je pus enfin voir les lumières de l'hôpital, j'étais plutôt chanceux, on n'habitait pas loin dudit bâtiment. Une fois sur le parking, je ralentis mon allure et pénétrais à l'intérieur.

Les lumières m'aveuglèrent pendant un court instant, je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau de Carlisle, me faisant le plus discret possible, et aux infirmières trop curieuse, je leurs répondaient que je devais voir mon père adoptif, avec un peu de chance, elles ne savaient pas qu'il n'était pas de garde ce soir. Quand je fus enfin dans la bonne pièce, je me mis à la rechercher du dossier de « l'inconnue », je ne mis pas longtemps pour le trouver, Carlisle l'avait laissé, encore ouvert, sur son bureau. Je le survolais rapidement, dans l'espoir vain que cela me rassure et une fois le numéro de chambre trouver, je désertais la pièce et partis en direction de la chambre 209

Plus je me rapprochais de cette chambre, plus je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, j'allais enfin revoir mon ange, mais cette fois-ci j'allais pouvoir la toucher, la regarder de plus près, j'allais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et rien qu'à cette pensée, je redoublais de vitesse, tout en me cachant le mieux possible quand j'entendais quelqu'un, après tout, les visites étaient terminé et il était interdit de faire ce que je faisais à cet instant précis.

.

.

Enfin la porte de la chambre 209 se dessina devant moi, alors, tout doucement j'ouvrais la porte et me faufilais sans bruit à l'intérieur.

Ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur, ma belle, mon ange, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, elle dormait paisiblement.

Mais son joli visage, son si beau visage était couvert de bleus, comme si on l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Elle devait tellement souffrir, elle avait des plâtres recouvrant son corps presque entièrement, des perfusions sortant d'un peu partout, elle semblait si fragile à cet instant.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, je tendis mon bras afin de remettre en place une mèche folle, et la chose qui me manquait le plus depuis ce début de semaine se produisit enfin.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, pour enfin me laisser plonger dans cet océan de chocolat. Alors je prononçais la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

**- Joyeuse saint valentin mon ange,** lui chuchotais-je.

Elle me souri, et je la pris dans mes bras.

.

.

Cela fait maintenant quelques années que cela s'est passé, aujourd'hui je suis marié à mon ange, ma Bella et je vais devenir pour la deuxième fois papa d'une petite fille, Eliane.

Je me souviendrai toujours de l'année de mes 17 ans.

Après qu'elle se soit réveillée, puis rendormie, Carlisle ainsi que tout le reste de la famille me retrouva, toujours dans les bras de ma Bella.

Et dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre 209, ils comprirent instantanément ce qui avait permis mon bonheur durant ces quelques mois et la raison de mon comportement de cette semaine. Ils nous laissèrent tous les deux.

L'un de mes souvenirs les plus forts fut la première fois que je pus entendre la voix de ma belle : « Bella ». Je souris lorsque je compris qu'elle m'avait dit son prénom, je lui répondis seulement « Edward », nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard.

Et puis le jour ou elle me révéla son plus grand secret, sa plus grande peine. Sa mère qui l'avait abandonnée à sa naissance, son père qui s'était suicidé de chagrin, et James qui l'avait enlevé de son orphelinat et qui l'avait séquestré dans cette petite maison à Forks. Ce même James qui la violait, qui la battait quand elle se rebellait, et de moi qui chaque fois que je passais devant chez elle, lui redonnait un peu plus d'espoir, de force. Et finalement, ce soir ou elle s'est battu avec lui, ou il la frappa avec encore plus d'acharnement, ou il la laissa pour morte dans les bois.

Une fois qu'elle eût finis de tout me raconter, nous ne reparlâmes plus jamais de cet épisode de sa vie. James avait été arrêté et mis en prison, Bella habitait avec moi chez les Cullen.

Et enfin le mystère de cette jeune fille aux yeux chocolat fut levé.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


End file.
